Tнє ℓαѕт αтє
by Mademoiselle Ninna
Summary: Cuando entro a la habitación del hotel, esperaba ver a su amante en turno. Sin embargo, la sangre se le fue a los pies cuando descubrió que era su prometido, quien la esperaba calmado y sin prenda alguna sobre la cama.


_Disclaimer applied._

**Advertencias: **Universo alterno, Lemmon, Ooc.

Como una escritora responsable debería deciros a las menores de edad que se abstuvieran de leer, pero, de todos modos lo harán así que ¡Diviértanse!

**Nota: **He pasado un mal rato con ésta página, y como siempre, me relajo escribiendo ¡Y qué mejor que un caliente lemmon lleno de infidelidad! Seguro me sentiré avergonzada, unas semanas después, si lo vuelvo a leer. XD

Por favor, disfruten del siguiente one-shot.

* * *

**·Capítulo único·**

**·**

**Tнє ℓαѕт ∂αтє**

* * *

**.**

—_Sakura, te espero en "__Shangri__" dentro de dos horas._ _Habitación cuatrocientos doce, no faltes._

Se leía en el mensaje que había recibido a primeras horas de la mañana, desde el número de su amante.

Cosa rara, pues él nunca la citaba el mismo día, de improviso y con maneras tan bruscas. Le pareció inusual, pero, después de pensarlo un poco, debía ser algo importante. Parecía ligeramente más ansioso que de costumbre.

* * *

Y ahí estaba. Parada frente a la puerta de pulida madera, con el número resaltado en bronce, que él le había indicado, y una tarjeta para poder abrirla en la mano. Se sentía nerviosa, y al mismo tiempo muy tranquila. Era la primera vez que entraba a un hotel tan sofisticado para hacer… eso, que se suponía hacía con _él_.

Insertó la tarjeta en la ranura y con desesperante lentitud giró la manija. El cuarto era increíblemente espacioso. Una cama matrimonial en el centro, cubierta por olorosos pétalos de rosas rojas, con base de madera lacada, muy al estilo occidental. Un panel de papel de arroz dividía, lo que se suponía era la habitación, y una pequeña sala de sillones mullidos color hueso, con una enana mesa de centro. Y más allá, había dos puertas; una llevaba al balcón y la otra al servicio.

Sakura dejó su abrigo y la bolsa de mano sobre una silla, cautelosa, recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, en buscar de su amante. Caminó hacia las puertas, acariciando los muebles a su paso con las puntas de los dedos. Cuando entró al baño lo vio sumergido, dándole la espalda, en la tina, repleta de agua espumosa.

Se acercó, hondeando las caderas mientras bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón y desabrochaba los primeros botones de su jersey. Cuando estuvo justo detrás de él, pegó sus senos a su amplia y pecosa espalda mojada, refregándose.

—Pensé que me quedaría plantada, Sai— susurró cerca de su oreja, mientras sumergía las manos al agua tibia, masajeando su vientre.

—Yo en cambio, estaba seguro de que no faltarías.

Ella se apartó rápidamente, como si el tacto quemara.

—¡Sasuke!— exclamó, estupefacta. Palideció a un punto cadavérico y los nervios saltaron a flor de piel —¿Cómo?

El alto y esbelto muchacho se incorporó, dejando al descubierto su, muy bien, proporcionado cuerpo, goteante y tibio. Salió de la tina y sin que lo cohibiera su total desnudez se acercó a su prometida, con paso firme. Se acuclilló, tomándola por la barbilla, para que sus labios rozasen.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó, titubeante, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Me crees tonto? ¿Qué no sabía que cuando ibas a tu "clase de cocina" en realidad te ibas a follar con Sai? …Con mi propio socio. Vaya idiota.

Sakura apartó su mano con un golpe, completamente enojada. Sentía la rabia burbujeando en su interior, pues él no tenía derecho alguno a exigirle explicaciones. Él, quien cada noche la abandonaba a solas en el _ostentoso _departamento. Que prefería al trabajo por sobre de ella y que no le importaban nada sus necesidades como pareja. ¡Joder, que también era humano! Sentía y necesitaba pasión, y no sólo en los mismos momentos que a él se le antojaba echarse un polvo. Si Sasuke no podía darle lo que ella pedía, no le había quedado más remedio de buscarlo por sus propios medios.

—Pues en realidad nunca te lo oculté, pero perdería la gracia si te lo decía directamente. Me da gusto que hayas pillado las indirectas.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, irritado, y pasó de aquel mezquino comentario. Para sorpresa de ella, se arrodilló completamente y, sin mediar palabra, frotó sus pechos por sobre la tela de algodón. Sakura gritó de sorpresa y placer.

—¿Qué ha… ¡_aaah_! haces?

—Se dejó el celular en mi oficina, aún sabiendo que su bandeja estaba llena de comprometedores mensajes tuyos— dijo, ignorándola magistralmente —Si me lo preguntas, o es demasiado idiota o la culpa lo carcomía y esa fue la mejor manera que encontró para decírmelo.

—Sasuke, de…detente— suspiró con fuerza cuando el azabache le enrolló la blusa y el sostén hasta el cuello, erizándole la piel con sus frías manos —Esto no tiene… ¡_ah_! sentido.

—Respóndeme, ¿Por qué?— exigió el Uchiha.

—¿¡Por qué, qué!— respondió, apretando los ojos.

Sasuke la sostuvo, pasando sus brazos por debajo de las axilas, ciñéndola a su húmedo cuerpo. Deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta sus glúteos, oprimiéndolos, y la impulsó hacia adelante mientras movía sugestivamente la pelvis.

Sakura no podía pensar claramente. Hacia tanto que Sasuke no le ponía un dedo encima. Sí con sólo verlo desnudo era suficiente para subir su lívido a mil. Ahora que se restregaba sensualmente contra sus pubis simplemente era imposible razonar.

—¿Qué se supone que tiene él, que no tenga yo?— soltó de improviso en tanto le bajaba el pantalón y las bragas de un tirón.

—¿Celoso?

—¿¡Y cómo! Mírate, sólo te he tocado las tetas y estas empapada — respondió burlón, con la mano en su entrepierna y los labios en su oreja —Soy dueño de tu cuerpo, Sakura, no puedo estar celoso de algo que sé que ya es mío.

Ella quería empujarlo y alejarse. Decirle que no era su dueño ni de la mierda, que, es más, ya no sentía nada por él. Le gustaría decirle que ya no la ponía y que había alguien a quien deseaba más… pero sería mentira. Su subconsciente y orgullo de mujer dictaba una acción, sin embargo, su cuerpo respondía tan fácilmente a las adiestradas manos del pelinegro que sería una burla tan sólo contradecirlo.

Como pudo, un rayito de lucidez brilló en su mente y tuvo el suficiente control para responder.

—Gracias a tu grave narcisismo sabes que eres el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer— y gimió sonoramente, cuando sintió un largo y delgado dedo en su interior —Menos para mí… ¡_aaah_!

—¿Segura?— dijo complacido, cuando las redondeadas uñas de ella se enterraron en sus hombros y sintió su espalda arqueada, anticipando un orgasmo.

Jadeante, se recogió el rosado cabello que le cubría la cara, tras la oreja, y lo miró a los ojos —, Él me dio algo que yo te rogué por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué es…?— siguió, con actitud confiada, y las manos separándole los muslos.

—Atención y cariño~ ¡_ah_!….

El mirar de Sasuke cambió radicalmente. Haciendo mayor presión en su suave carne, la montó sobre su pelvis a horcajadas, y le besó con pasión contenida, estrellando sus dientes y abriéndose, de paso, el labio superior. Sakura se desconcertó, los lentos y profundos movimientos de hacía unos instantes se habían transformado en salvajes caricias, casi dolorosas, como si intentara abrir su piel y fundirse en ella. La penetró sin previo aviso, saltando con cierta gracia, impulsando su cadera hacia abajo.

Sakura se abrazó a su amplia espalda, moviendo la pelvis como si su vida dependiera de ello. Acarició con las yemas suavemente su suave y tostada piel. Hacía tanto tiempo que había deseado sentir a Sasuke, de nuevo, caliente dentro de ella. Parecía, siempre, como si fuera su primera vez. Con ese enorme falo que la dilataba casi forzosamente. Lo envolvió en sus brazos, sin dejar de impulsarse, y sollozó en su hombro.

Sai era un intento de reemplazo, y lo sabía muy bien. Cuando esperaba al albino, muy en el fondo, anhelaba que Sasuke fuese quien apareciera y la tomara, como su prometido que era. Que le pidiera perdón por no prestarle la suficiente atención, y le hiciera el amor toda la noche, para compensar el tiempo perdido.

Tal vez… pero Sasuke no lo sabría.

Cuando se corrió dentro de ella, y pasados unos minutos, se dieron cuenta que lo había hecho en el frío piso del baño, teniendo una cómoda cama con sábanas de seda a su disposición.

Sakura se recargó en la pared, con una mano en su adolorida entrepierna. No, no era culpa de Sasuke tener un pene descomunalmente grande pero era ella quien lo pagaba.

—Ahora que me has jodido como el animal que eres, tal vez podamos discutir lo que nos compete, civilizadamente— dijo con tono indignado, aunque por dentro se sentía reconfortada y considerablemente dichosa.

Sin embargo, Sasuke tenía otros planes. Pues, sin darle tiempo a incorporarse del todo, le pasó una mano por debajo de las rodillas y otra en espalda. Sujetándola fuertemente en sus brazos la llevó a la cama. Se recostó sobre ella, aplastándola por completo, aunque no es que pesara mucho, y retuvo su cuello con ambas manos, besándola como nunca lo había hecho. O al menos así lo sentía la pelirrosa. Parecía que trataba de decirle algo a través de sus labios.

Escurrió una mano por su vientre liso, hasta llegar a su pubis, donde la acarició suavemente, casi con gentileza.

—Si me hubieras esperado— escuchó murmurar al chico —Esto no….

Ella no entendía. Los sonidos huecos de las sábanas, el tibio cuerpo sobre ella, la palpitante sensación que hinchaba de nuevo su vagina… todo la distraía y no dejaba a su mente calibrar como es debido.

Sasuke sólo se despedía lo mejor que podía, posesionando ese hermoso cuerpo por última vez.

* * *

Sakura dormía profundamente, y al lado, Sasuke la contemplaba, con expresión de paz.

—No quería dejarte sola— dijo, aunque ella no escuchaba —Simplemente, quería asegurar nuestro futuro.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, enredándose las caderas con la sábana. Caminó hacia el armario y sacó su ropa, pulcramente doblada. Se duchó, vistió y arregló antes de volver con su ex prometida. Se hincó a un lado de la cama y tomó su delgada mano entre las suyas.

—Te amo— apuntó, calmado —Pero no puedo dejar que te burles de mí.

Se sacó la gruesa sortija de compromiso y la dejó en el buró, a un lado del celular de Sakura. Acarició por última vez su largo y rosado cabello, y besó su frente.

* * *

—¡Sasuke!

Gritó, apenas abrió los ojos, sentándose de golpe sobre la cama. Miró a todos lados, buscando alguna señal del muchacho. La habitación estaba desierta. Se pasó las palmas por los brazos, comprobando que el calor de su cuerpo se había ido. Era muy tonta si pensaba que todavía lo iba a ver.

Por ello, cuando vio la argolla, que se suponía iba en el dedo de Sasuke, en la mesita a su lado. Sonrió con tristeza, aceptándolo.

* * *

.Escuché de muy buena fuente que si mandas diez review en un día, esa misma noche aparecerá en tu cama Sasuke. Desnudo, atado e indefenso.


End file.
